


A Bundle of Joy

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismidot Implied, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, jaspis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper goes missing after an argument and Lapis starts to worry. As time passes by, Lapis worries even more so she goes out to find help from the Crystal Gems. That doesn't work so therefore, she consults the Crystal Gems in the countryside. Maybe they know more than the ones at the beach.





	A Bundle of Joy

Ever since Lapis and Jasper had an argument a while ago, Jasper hadn’t been around since. Her face wasn’t shown nowhere. At all. Lapis had brushed it off for a while since she was bitter but after a few weeks passed, Lapis was bound to start worrying. However, when months started to go by, she felt even more worry. What if Jasper had gotten herself into some sort of trouble with the humans? That wouldn’t happen- she was too strong. What if her corruption took her over, though? After all, the quartz had still been partially corrupted and it was possible that it could take over her body again. Not to mention that Earth was fairly large- Jasper could’ve been anywhere at all! Therefore, Lapis was bound to start getting help from someone. 

She had asked Pearl where Jasper was but Pearl didn’t know. Of course. Pearl was always so helpful. Therefore, Lapis asked Amethyst. The purple runt didn’t know where Jasper was either. Why were the Crystal Gems so useless?! Even if Garnet was her last resort, Lapis asked her where Jasper was. In response, the fusion only said that she was safe before going into her room. Obviously stressed and frustrated, she had decided to fly toward the countryside where Bismuth and Peridot resided. Maybe they had seen Jasper! Landing onto the ground and stepping toward the entrance of the rebuilt place, she peered inside and noticed the two gems cuddled up toward each other watching TV.

“Bismuth. Peridot.”

Turning around, Peridot let out a surprised gasp and she widened her eyes. She didn’t take long to pause the show the two had been watching before she rushed toward Lapis, looking up toward her happily. Bismuth was bound to follow shortly after.

“Lapis!! Are you here to watch Camp Pining Hearts with us? Or make meep morps? Oh stars- I have so many ideas and-”

“No. I’m not here for that i’m…”

Bismuth seemed a tad concerned unlike Peridot who was acting like an excited gemling. She reached down and gently stroked Peridot’s hair to try and calm her down while looking toward Lapis who averted her gaze and held at her own arm nervously.

“What is it that you’re looking for, lass? Is that quartz giving you a hard time again? Don’t think that I didn’t hear you both out there that night screaming at each other. Wasn’t pleasurable screams either-”

“No!” Lapis snapped, gritting her teeth and looking at Peridot who was now frowning and staring at her. Growling quietly, the blue gem looked away before she took a deep breath and exhaled. Just doing like Jasper had told her to do when she got frustrated. That didn’t work months ago, though. Sighing and taking a moment to respond, she finally gained the nerve to glance back at the group who had still been awaiting a response. “Jasper is gone. I don’t know where she is- she left a long time ago and I came here to see if you both knew where she was.”

Pausing for a small moment, Peridot couldn’t help but frown a bit more before she lowered her head. Looked like someone felt bad. Nonetheless, she eventually looked up toward Bismuth and shook her head. “I don’t know where she is. I haven’t seen her. My crops have been disappearing in large amounts though… but I didn’t think Jasper ate vegetables so I just brushed it off. I figured it was a bear or some other critter out in the woods.”

“I don’t know where she is, either. Sorry about that, Lil’ Lappy,” the metallic gem sighed gently only to receive a grumble from the blue gem. Jeez… what a brat! Bismuth kept quiet afterward before she felt a small idea perk into her mind. “If you’d like, you could stay for the night so you could investigate whatever is out there stealing the… the plants.”

“Crops. Vegetables,” Peridot corrected before she continued, “whatever’s stealing them- yeah! You can stay for the night and see whatever’s stealing them! Maybe it could be Jasper! And if it’s a bear, you should try to stay far away. They’re dangerous-”

“Don’t tell me what to do. I do as I want. I’m staying for the night but i’m not making meep morps or whatever. Go make them with your girlfriend,” the blue gem snarkily retorted before she summoned her wings and decided to perch herself atop the barn. She glared down toward Peridot who was staring up at her before she looked away and sighed afterward. Ugh. Lapis didn’t feel… right. Without Jasper, she felt incomplete. Sick. Tired. Useless. How long had it been since she ate anything? Probably a while. Afterall, her mind was still consumed with the thoughts of something nasty happening to her lover. Whatever- she’d eat something when Jasper came back. If she ever did. As Lapis leaned back a bit, she eventually settled down on the roof of the barn, her wings retreating into her gemstone in the process. She tiredly stared toward the sky before closing her eyes and frowning. She missed Jasper… every single bit of her. As her hand laid over her eyes, she eventually tried her best to nap away the rest of the day. Hopefully she’d see something in the night.

* * * * *

Lapis had roused quite late- she intended waking up around dusk but instead, she woke at dawn. Great! She had slept through her plan! Maybe it was reasonable though since she hadn’t slept much either. Her blue eyes opened and she glanced around in a small panic before realizing that reality was a thing. Right. Reality was a thing. Holding back a groan as she sat up, she brushed her harem pants off and started to look around a bit more. She hadn’t been made for the dark nor dim settings but she was bound to keep her eyes wide and peeled in case something important strolled along. 

The blue gem tried her best to allow her wings to quietly sprout from her gem but it didn’t work- there was a small noise involved and of course, she scowled in response. Nonetheless, she remained where she was, still sitting atop the barn and glancing around like an owl awaiting to find it’s kill. She continued looking around, glancing down toward the crops that had started to sway and tremble. Was something there? Lapis didn’t take the time to think as she immediately swooped down to see what was going on, only to find a small mouse scamper out of the bush. Stupid rodents. Lapis grumbled before she eventually stepped forward, only shivering in response. The ground felt warm. It couldn’t be this warm so quickly- the sun was barely out! Looking down, she knelt down and reached down to start feeling the grass. The shape was in the form of a paw print- and it was large. It was either Jasper or a bear. Probably a bear- but what if the bear had hurt Jasper?! Of course it didn't! Jasper was strong enough to protect herself… unless she was hurt. Lapis was just overthinking. Nonetheless, she was bound to investigate.

Lapis started to follow along with the warm footprints, her guard high as she continued along. Whether it was Jasper or a bear, she would find out shortly. Her small feet pressed against the warm grass in places, causing her to feel a small sense of hope with each step. She eventually stopped once she reached the fence of the forest, however. A fence separating the barn from the forest. She didn’t even hesitate as she continued along in the tracks once again. 

Pushing deeper into the forest, Lapis brushed off a few branches and twigs that had gotten caught in her hair. She scowled and sourly grumbled, looking ahead and narrowing her eyes. If Jasper was in here, she was so going to get a mouthful! More than just a mouthful, really. As Lapis continued along, she eventually stopped. In front of her was a cave. Pieces of hay and straw were littered about outside as well as feathers, fur, and even a few bones. So perhaps a bear did reside here. If it did, she didn’t care. She’d avenge Jasper, even if it wasn’t the bear who killed her. Lapis stepped forward without thought once again, ready to bend blood if a wild beast came charging out at her. However, nothing did. Merely, she heard gentle mews within the cave. Cubs. Bear cubs.

Shit- if these were bear cubs, she knew that she had to get out of here before the mother came back. Feeling the urge to push forward however, she continued along and went deeper into the cave. Maybe having a peek wouldn’t hurt. She kept her wings spread, ready to defend herself from any danger while peering around. Pushing further into the cave, she finally reached the back. Her sight was greeted with small figures that looked up toward her and started chirping once again. These weren’t bear cubs. They were gemlings. 

Who would leave gemlings out here? Perhaps a corrupted gem had laid them? Lapis couldn’t quite see the markings or details on them but all she heard were their chirps. Maybe she could easily bring them back to the temple along with the mother if she ever came back… after all, the cave was quite warm. As Lapis knelt down, she felt her guard lower as she reached out, gently starting to pet one of the gemlings. However, her hand pulled back once she felt a small horn nudge against her hand. Horns. Jasper had horns- were these… no… it couldn’t be. Jasper wasn’t pregnant, was she? She hadn’t been pregnant, either. Unless that whole argument months ago was about- oh stars. Now she felt horrible. If these were Jasper’s gemlings, she was bound to stay.

However, her visit was bound to be cut short. As she heard footsteps in the front of the cave, the gemlings started to chirp and peep even louder. Lapis stood up and she immediately stood her ground as she glared back toward whoever or whatever was coming in. Upon noticing who it was, she widened her eyes and clenched her fists. It was Jasper. This had to be her brood.

Golden eyes stared at Lapis before the quartz furrowed her brow and she immediately rushed forward, dropping the hare carcass by the nest she had made. She didn’t hesitate to start growling, standing up straight and reaching out to grab Lapis. “What are you doing here? You’ve come here to kill them, haven’t you?”

Lapis, shaking her head, tried pulling away from her lover.

“I came here looking for you, you fucking moron! Instead- I found these gemlings! Who even leaves their offspring alone in the middle of a cave- in the forest?! They could’ve been eaten by a bear!”

“Or killed by intruders like you. Why were you even looking for me? You told me you didn’t love me anymore. You said you hated me. I know why you left. Don’t think about bothering me anymore. Go away and get out of my life,” the quartz spat, going back to the nest after letting go of Lapis. She was bound to protect the small gemlings who were trying to all eat the hare their mother had brought back to them.

“I wasn’t going to kill them- and I didn’t say that! I… I might’ve said it while we were arguing but I sure didn’t mean it! I missed you so much, Jasper. I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead. I thought you were completely corrupted again.” Her voice sounded full of hurt as she stepped closer toward the brute, lowering her wings and eventually letting them go back into her gem as she knelt down. “After a few months went by, I was out looking for you. No one knew where you were. Garnet only told me that you were safe… she didn’t let me know where you were. Why were you hiding- and why did you hide with these gemlings? You could’ve came to me, Jasper. I wasn’t going to hurt them or hurt you… I… I’ve been longing for you for so long. It’s been rough without you.”

Staring intently at her lover, Jasper shakily let out a sigh and she curled around the brood, trying to shield them away from Lapis’ sight. Was their relationship going to end now? Right here? Probably so. Unless Jasper made things right. “I was scared that you would do something to them. That’s why I left… and- and the instinct to tell me to nest somewhere quiet was strong. I felt like it was right to stay here with them. I didn’t want you to see them. I… just… I don’t know what i’m doing anymore. I don’t know what to do anymore, either. This is the first time being a mother and it’s hard. I don’t know where to go or what to do. I didn’t want to accept anyone’s help, either. I’m sorry for leaving you. I just wanted to stay here and-”

Lapis shuffled closer toward Jasper before she leaned down, kissing her forehead softly and then each of her horns. 

“Shh. It’s okay… I… understand. I know how it feels. Not personally but from stories… i’ve heard of other lapis lazulis getting pregnant and hiding away wherever they could. Dangerous places, too. Mountains, anywhere high up, tidepools, you name it. They’d nest anywhere. I haven’t heard anything about quartzes before but I guess I know now. I’m just glad you’re okay, you dumb brute. I’m sorry about that whole argument, too. I didn’t mean what I said.”

“The same goes for me. I didn’t mean what I said either..”

“So…” Lapis trailed off, noticing Jasper was exposing the brood once again. The blue gem curiously watched them try to devour the hare, eventually causing her to smile a bit. “How long have they been hatched? And whose the sire?”

“A few weeks now… are you dumb, Lapis?”

“Dumb- why? I’m not the sire-”

“You are the sire. Do you not see their markings? And how much they look like you?”

Lapis tried her best to examine the gemlings only to shake her head. If this was Jasper’s first time being a mother, this meant it was her first time being a sire. Lapis felt like she was over the moon as she continued to stare at the gemlings, looking rather happy and excited. She wished she could see the details of the gemlings but due to the darkness of the cave, she couldn’t quite see all that well. All she noticed about them was that they were small and one of them had horns- maybe the rest did too, she just hadn’t noticed.

“I can’t see in the dark.”

“That explains it,” Jasper scoffed sourly. As she leaned forward to start grooming the brood, she looked up toward Lapis who was intensely staring at the gemlings. What did she want? Did she want to hold them? Groom them? Feed them? What did she want? “Why are you looking at them like that?”

“I want them to be somewhere safer. And warmer. Like the temple. There’s plenty of food there for them too…” she murmured, reaching out to curiously prod at one of the gemlings who had been staring at her with bright yellow eyes. Snickering once she got a small mew from the gemling, she started to pet her afterward. “Do they even have names?”

Jasper gently nudged Lapis’ hand away before she decided to start rounding up the gemlings. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. That was all of them. “They don’t have names,” she admitted quietly, eventually nudging aside the carcass the gemlings had tried to eat. With caution, she held the brood in her arms and cradled them close, making sure they were comfortable before finally standing. Looking at her lover, she beckoned her to follow her out of the cave. Eventually, the group was out in the light and Lapis couldn’t help but hold back a gasp.

Her eyes were wide and she couldn’t help but smile happily. Five little gemlings- all that she sired herself! She couldn’t help but eagerly smile, trotting behind her lover rather happily. “I know a name for this one right here,” the blue gem piped up, gesturing toward the blue gemling with green splotches all over her body. “She reminds me of the ocean. I want to name her Ocean.”

“I suppose that’s one name. There’s one right here in the crowd that looks a bit like Malachite… so maybe we could name that one Mala.”

Lapis nodded in agreement, unable to even think about the horrendous fusion Malachite. With gemlings close by, all she felt was joy. Especially because she had sired them! Proudly, she continued to stare at the gemlings before gesturing toward one of the orange gemlings with fluffy hair and a small blue mane. “This one reminds me of a berry. A blueberry. Can we name her Blueberry?”

Jasper laughed and she nodded, holding the tiny group to her chest. “Mmhm. So that’s Mala, Ocean, and Blueberry… this one here with the horns reminds me of me but… we can’t have two jaspers. Any more name ideas?”

“Carrot. Or Corn- Pumpkin sounds good too. Peridot thinks a bear is stealing her crops but it’s probably you, isn’t it?”

“You bet it’s me. Let’s name her Pumpkin. It fits her better than Corn,” Jasper playfully laughed. “This one right here… the blue one- she has little horns like me too. I suppose my genes got fucked up and now the gemlings have horns too. Maybe we can name her-”

“Lappy.”

“No. Not Lappy. That’s your name,” Jasper playfully crooned.

“Alright… what about… Bluebird? Or Bluejay?” Lapis suggested, beckoning for her lover to hand over at least one or two of the gemlings. Excitedly, she had received two of the gemlings to hold in her arms. Pumpkin and Ocean. How cute. She couldn’t help but lean down to kiss the two chirping gemlings, unable to hold back a smile. Lapis hadn’t been this happy within years.

“That makes… uh... Mala, Ocean, Blueberry, Pumpkin, and Bluejay. That’s all of them. So you have Pumpkin and Ocean in your arms and I have Mala, Blueberry, and Bluejay. That makes all of them and I love every single one of them,” the quartz beamed proudly, puffing out her chest. Lapis nodded in agreement before looking up at the large gem. Jasper smiled at her lover who returned the gesture rather happily.

As the two continued for the temple, they continued to converse about their gemlings and how they’d care for them as a couple. Even if the scamps weren’t planned, the two loved them as if they were planned. Gemlings were sweet and there was no way they’d ever give up something so precious.


End file.
